Going Back
by Whimsical Child
Summary: I changed the name...it used to be the rekindling of love...now it's going back...this is the second part!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Rekindling of Love  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hermione...Herm...wake up, Hermione..." A smooth, calm voice soothed Hermione's tender ears. She half expected it to be her father, but somewhere in her heart, she knew it couldn't be. She struggled to open her eyes. To her surprise, she saw Harry Potter, bending over her, smiling. "Hey, Herm...How are you doing, girl?"  
  
"Considering...I'm doing ok." She smiled weakly.  
  
"What do you say we get you out of here and healed completely...I happen to know a really good nurse who's fixed me up a bout 200 dozen times..."  
  
"Hehehe...Poppy? Isn't she tired of seeing you? Anyway, I pledged to be a muggle, remember? It was going to be permanent...I don't know...maybe this is where I was intended to be, you know? Let me think about-Harry! Stop-put me-cut it out! Ouch, it hurts to laugh!" Harry levitated her and in about 2 seconds they were gone and in Poppy Pomfrey's home.  
  
"Oh, dear God! Harry Potter, what have you done now-oh, what happened to Hermione?"  
  
"She was shot by a muggle gun...it a kind of metal wand used to kill people. Can you fix her?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll see...I haven't worked with theses things before..." she briskly looked over her levitating patient. "Oh, yeah. No problem. Just set her on the bed. That's the ticket...easy does it now...hold on Hermione. You'll be out of complete pain in about 2 minutes." She raised her wand and performed a small spell for sleep. Then, she started the healing spell. Just like she said, 2 minutes later, Hermione was completely normal and pain free in sleep. "Not to worry, Harry. She'll be just fine."  
  
"Thanks Poppy. I'll take her home now...All the Muggles will be dying to know where she's been..." with that, he was gone. They were back in the hospital. Thankfully nobody was around, and he set the dozing Hermione in the bed. He took his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it on. Then, he waited for the nurses and doctors. After a while, they finally came to ponder over how she disappeared. The doctor checked on her, and looked up in amazement.   
  
"It's a miracle!" he exclaimed. "It's like nothing happened!" Hermione woke up. "Young woman, how did this happen?"  
  
"Prayer?"   
  
Harry chuckled silently to himself.  
**********************************  
  
"Thanks for everything Harry. I guess this means I'm torn apart again...between magic and muggles...well, mostly, magic and Courtney...I can't believe she still doesn't know...do you think she could handle it?"  
  
"You could try it...maybe...I would, but, it's not the person you tell the secret to, it's the person they tell it to you can't trust."  
  
"Thanks, Harry Potter. I'll think about that quote, you freak."  
  
"Well, I just don't want you to lose a friend over this..." he said.  
  
"It looks like either way..." she looked down.  
  
"I know, Herm. I know. I've got to go, but, keep in touch, somehow okay. Let me know your decision. See, I know this creepy guy who sells wands, and he'd be willing to sell you another..."  
  
"Thanks, Harry!" she hugged him and he was gone.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hey, Courtney, it's Herm. Call me...we need to talk, k? Love ya, bye." Hermione slowly put the phone down.  
  
  
About an hour later, Courtney was over at Hermione's house.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Herm?"  
  
"Well, I need to tell you something...something important...Court, I'm a witch."  
  
"A what? Yeah, uh huh...and I'm a dog. What game is this?"  
  
"No, no, Courtney, I'm dead serious."  
  
"Well, then, don't just sit there, prove it!"  
  
"I can't...I don't have my wand...I snapped it."  
  
"What'dja do that for, stupid?"  
  
"I did it because I left the magical world for good, or, so I thought."  
  
"Okay...this is all just strange."  
  
"K, Courtney...Remember when I said I was in China with my husband?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, remember how I told you he was an undercover guy for something, and I couldn't tell you what it was for? And, I couldn't give you my address? Well, we were actually here in London, the whole time."  
  
"Where? How could I not see you around?"  
  
"I was in the wizarding world...none of your letters would've reached me. And, I didn't elope like I said...I got married...but you couldn't come..."  
  
"So, was your husband's real name Sean?"  
  
"No...no. It was Ron. Ronald Weasley."  
  
"So, why'd you split...for reals?"  
  
"I-I don't know, Court...I still don't know. That's why I left the magical world. But, I want to return now."  
  
"So, I won't see you ever again?"  
  
"No...not exactly...I want to take you with me."  
  
"But, wouldn't I be, like, invisible, or the other way around?"  
  
"No...you'd just have to stick by me for a while...until people got to know who you are, you know, so the ministry of magic won't perform a memory spell on you."  
  
"Oh, ok then!"  
  
"So, what do you think? You would live with me...and I would pay for everything...I have quite a lot of money stocked up in Gringotts. I saved it up."  
  
"What's Gringotts?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's the bank in my world. So, what do you say?" Hermione had a look of total hope on her face.  
  
"Well...ok. But, you have to show me more magic...and, are there any hot guys there?"  
  
"I-I-I only found one...and he didn't love me, so..."  
  
"Cut yourself some slack. It couldn't have been all you. I mean, even if I didn't know him, I'll bet he was a jerk," Courtney said defensively.  
  
"No...no...Ron wasn't like that...And it's funny...after the break up, he never talked to Harry either...It's like he hated us all of a sudden..." a single tear rolled down Hermione's face.  
  
"Have you a picture?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes...of course." Hermione pulled her wallet out of her purse. She pulled out the picture of the two of them in a wizard photo booth. Instead of three pictures, it was one picture constantly changing.  
  
"Ok...now I believe you...whoa...Herm...you have really good taste! He's really good looking!"  
  
"I know...well...do you want to come with me to Diagon Alley, right now?"  
  
"Let's go!" Hermione ran to her closet and pulled out two emerald robes. "Here...you have to wear this to fit in, k?"  
  
"I've seen someone in these exact robes before..."  
  
"Yeah...probably some idiot who forgot to go incognito in the muggle world...oh, sorry...see, you're called a Muggle in my world...you'll get used it."  
  
"No, listen...we bumped into each other...he looked a lot like Ronald-"  
  
"You call him Ronald, you die! His name is Ron!" Hermione grabbed a pillow and hit her friend over the head.  
  
"Hey!" she threw a pillow back.  
  
"Ok...we've gotta stop..." They had forgotten about Ron's bump into Courtney.   
  
An hour later...  
  
"Oh my gosh!" How'd we go through that wall? How'd we do that???" Courtney asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Shut-up!" Hermione giggled. She first went to the wand shop. The first wand she tried sent sparks, and Mr. Ollivander was really quite surprised.  
  
"Well, well...One down, (quickly I might add) one to go. Step over here, young lady," he said.  
  
"Uh---uh...she all ready has one! Gotta go!" Hermione said quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I've gotta go too...hope you liked it. Sorry it ended so quickly. I have to get off the computer NOW according to mother dearest! (sense sarcasm???)  
Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Going Back   
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Wow! I've never seen anything like that before...so, now that you have your wand back, can you do some magic for me, Herm?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Oh, fine!" Hermione whipped out her wand. It was like having a part of her back. It was an indescribable feeling. She smiled inwardly. Hermione raised her wand and levitated Courtney.  
  
"Are you SERIOUS? I can totally NOT believe this! Oh my god!"  
  
"Shhh-shut-up! You're acting like a complete Muggle!" Hermione tried to quiet her, and gently lowered her down. "Great...I hope nobody-hi," people had turned around and stared at them. "Heard you..." she said slowly. "Well, let's go buy some robes...we need some of those for you and me."  
  
"Okie Dokie."  
  
**************************************  
  
"This has been such a great day, Herm! I've had so much fun! Ooh...please? Can we go in that...that...Weasel-y Wizard Wheezes? Is that how you say it?"  
  
"Weasely...and, I guess. I'll just wait *outside* of the store."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat!" Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's saying. She was standing outside for quite some time when she heard a loud crash and what sounded like a metal bowl swirling on the floor. Against her will, she ran in.  
  
"COURT...ney..."Hermione had walked in and saw what had happened, and then saw him.  
  
"Hermione? Is-is it really you?" he said.  
  
"Yeah-I-I mean yes! Yes...it-it's me...come on Courtney. Let's leave," Hermione flicked her wand and the candies that Courtney had spilled were in the bowl again.  
  
"Hermi...are you leaving so soon?"  
  
"Yes! Yes I am Ron!" she sounded angry, but her face didn't complete the emotion.  
  
"Hermi-"  
  
"Don't call me that!" she snapped. Courtney and Ron both cowered.  
  
"Hermione...do you know how long........................(there was a long awkward pause) do you know how long...I've wanted you to be in my arms? But you left! Why?"  
  
"I left? How did I leave you? You left me...without a note...or even a reason..."  
  
"That's because you and Mr. Harry Potter were cheating on me! Maybe THAT'S the reason!"  
  
"What? That NEVER happened! NEVER! I never had an affair against you, Ron Weasley."  
  
"You're lying to my face! Harry himself confessed to me!" Hermione fumed.   
  
"Harry! Harry POTTER! WHEREVER YOU ARE, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"   
  
"Oh...my god! I could hear you all the way from hear to Albania...Hey! You're back!" he saw the fury in the faces and joined the cowering gang. "What did I do now?"  
  
"Harry, didn't you tell me that you and Hermione were having an affair?"  
  
"No! That wasn't me! No, I swear...you two know me well enough to know that I would never do this...I swear on my parents' *death* that I *never* did that...I swear to you both."  
  
"What do you say, Hermione? The Veriteserum?" Ron asked her with a sly smile.  
  
"Oh yeah." She grabbed her wand and apparated away. As quickly as she left, she was back with a little bottle.  
  
"Shove it down my throat! I'm telling the truth!" Harry 'protested.' He gulped it down, and sank into a trance. Courtney gasped as Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
  
"Harry, did you and I, Hermione Granger, ever have an affair?" Hermione gave the slightest glance towards Ron.  
  
"No...never...I would never. I love you both too much to do that to you." His voice was low and hollow.  
  
"Did you ever...hmm...have a crush on me?"  
  
"Yes...in our 4th year...but I kept it quiet because of Ron's obvious affection towards you..." Ron's turn.  
  
"Do you know who it was that told me you two were...were you know what?"  
"No. I'm guessing it could have been a prank by an old classmate...trying to get you back..."  
  
"That's it, Harry, thanks." Ron muttered something and Harry awoke.  
  
"Hey, guys! What'd I say?"  
  
"Everything..."Hermione said, glazed over. Hermione walked slowly to Ron, and Ron to her. Ron was tall, slender, and still had his flaming red hair. He was very handsome. Hermione was shorter than Ron, and very slender. He first hugged her, then kissed her neck. She closed her eyes, and the tears slid down her cheeks. He kissed her cheek. Hermione grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. She leaned into him.   
  
"Missed me bad, huh?!" Hermione playfully slapped hi. She tossed her bags on the floor, which she had not yet put down.   
  
"What? We go away for a weekend! What damage did you do, Ron-is that Hermione?" The twins were back. They had gone away for a weekend in search of more gags and sweets. Ron tore himself away from her face and said yes. Courtney had had enough for one day. She was ready to go home.  
  
"Ookk! Hermione? Could-Could I squeeze in between you two...Sorry...I'm sooo sorry...sorry...I just *have* to say this...but, is it just me, or are you happy to see her?" The twins  
  
"COURTNEY! Shut-UP!" Ron put his hand on his waist, or, where his belt would be.   
  
"Hermione, I would like to go home now..." she whispered. But Hermione's eyes were elsewhere. Ron followed Hermione's eyes and saw his hand at his belt. He quickly removed his hand and smiled.   
  
"So do I..." she said quietly. She pointed her wand at Courtney and muttered something without taking her eyes off Ron. Courtney was gone, and she pointed her wand at her bags, and soon they were gone too.   
  
"Hey, uh...Ron? We'll close up," George said.  
  
"Yeah...we don't want anything to happen...on the floor," Fred said bluntly. Hermione and Ron took out their wands and apparated them selves to Ron's home. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"It's all true then...nothing happened...that could have been done 2 years ago...this would have never happened..." Hermione said.  
  
"I know, but think how good the make-up-"  
  
"Ron! Don't say it! You men-" Ron swept her in a kiss. He gently took off her robes. She did the same to him. She took off her under top. Hermione gave up her patience and grabbed her wand. She whispered something, and they were unclothed. He kissed her and she leant in to him.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes, Hermi..."  
  
"Can we stay like this forever?" Hermione was in his arms with a sheet on top of them. He was stroking her brown, fine hair. As she matured, her hair was no longer frizzy. His hand made it's way to her cheek and he began gently stroking her face.  
  
"It will be forever now that you're in my arms...Hermi...I never stopped loving you. I never got together with anyone else."  
  
"I would have thought Lavender for sure..."   
  
"Nope...I guess in the back of my mind I couldn't give you up..." Hermione closed her eyes and listened to the rain falling on the roof.   
  
**************************************  
  
"Ron? I'm going out. I have to talk to Courtney...She's probably teeming with questions by now. And, she's probably mad at me...Oh *crap!* I have no clue where I sent her! Don't you remember Dumbledore told us that when your apparation is interrupted by something, there's no telling where you or the person went? Oh this is just-just-CRAP!"  
  
"Love you too, baby!" He kissed. It was meant to be a quick kiss, but that didn't work out.  
  
"I-Have-to-go-loveyoutoo!" She was gone in mid-kiss.   
********  
By mid-afternoon, she had searched the world for Courtney, and only found her bags. She found those at her house, oddly enough. She had been everywhere, and no sign of Courtney. She finally gave up, sullen and worn, she apparated to her own home.  
  
"Courtney! Where have you been?" Courtney was standing in her living room.  
  
"Here? All night? Waiting for you..." Why didn't I see you when I came in this morning?"  
  
"I was in your bed. But, I waited you in vain! So, you must have had a nice night..." She had a childish look on her face.  
  
"Oh, shut-up...it's none of your business..."  
  
"Oh come on! You were gone ALLLL night!" she begged.  
  
"Oh fine...it was great..."  
  
"Are you getting back together?"  
  
"Nooo...it was just a one night stand!" (Did you catch the sarcasm???)  
  
"Well...you never know. Oh, this girl named um, Lavender stopped by this morning...do you know her?"  
  
"Yeah! I haven't heard from her in a while...what'd she want?"  
  
"She left this note for you," Courtney said. She looked worried. "Ok, ok...I read it! But only out of curiosity...Herm...I'm sorry." Hermione read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
Haven't talked to you in forever! Hey, I just wanted to give you this invitation to my wedding! I would like you to be one of my bridesmaids! I know this may be hard for you, but I think it's time for you to get over this. I'm marrying Ron Weasley." Hermione couldn't read anymore. She collapsed onto the couch. She didn't even suspect that this could be some sick joke. (Which...it WASN'T! *Gasp*)  
  
"Oh, sweetie..." She swept her friend into a hug. Hermione was shaking with sobs, and didn't seem to comprehend anything. Ron had lied. That's all she needed to know. "Let me guess...he told you he never stopped loving you and never went out with another girl."  
  
"Yeah..." she had her composure back.  
  
"Well, they're all dogs. Well, except for that picture of that guy with that lightning thingy on his forehead...whooie! God is that boy hot!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"That's Harry Potter! The most famous person in my world. You haven't even seen him yet!"  
  
"Oh...yes I have...the picture moves, and he turned around...his butt...is just...oh my god."  
  
"I've never seen you like this before! You're boy crazy!"  
  
"I know...I know...kill me! Strike me down!"  
  
"You told me that if you ever did that, I could punch you in the face!"  
  
"Well...don't. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Not really...but, I think it's over again..."  
  
"But, what if it's a joke?"  
  
"What did the chick look like?" Courtney described Lavender. (I'm too lazy to get up and get the books down...so sue me.) "Yeah...that was her...what else can I do to check?"  
  
"Maybe you should ask RON? You're slower than I am...and that's just sad." Hermione wiped away her tears and apparated to Ron's house. When she got there, she didn't notice that someone had just apparated a roll of parchment right as she got there. She called for Ron. There came no answer. She saw the roll of paper and picked it up.  
  
"Lavender: I'm sorry I'm not here for our date, but I had to deliver some invitations myself. I'll see you for dinner at Bodie's at around 6? Love you, Ron"  
  
"Two faced bastard!" Tears streaming down her face, she rolled it back up and apparated home.  
  
"Well? What happened?"  
  
"What do you think, happened?" she threw the note on the floor. Courtney picked it up and read it.   
  
"I'm sorry...are you going to go?"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To Bodie's!"  
  
"No! I never want to see him ever again, for as long as I live."  
  
"But if you don't go, you'll never find out the truth..."  
  
"There is no truth! I've lost him again..." she went into her bedroom and slammed the door. Courtney stood there for what seemed like forever.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Courtney? Could you come over and help me? I'm sick and bored...stomach flu...just come over. I need company. When you get this message, come over, k?" Hermione put the phone down and coughed. "Ohhhhh...I don't feel good!" There was a knock at the door. Hermione tightened her robe and stood up. She must have stood up a little too fast, for she was struck with a dizzy spell. When she was over it, she walked towards the door and opened it. To her surprise, she found Harry at the door.  
  
"Hey, Herm...I heard you were feeling under the weather..." he handed her some roses.  
  
"Yeah...come in, Harry..." another dizzy spell came upon her, and this time with a bit of nausea.   
  
"You ok, there? Here...let me sit you down..." she shook her head, dropped the floweres, and ran to the bathroom. Harry picked up the flowers and put them on the counter. She was in there for quite some time. Harry checked his watch. 5 after 3, was the time. He got up from her couch and got some water for his sick friend. Hermione emerged from the bathroom looking sickly and miserable. "Here Herm, take this water. Do you want some magic to help?"  
  
"No...you're not doing that again."  
  
"You didn't snap your wand again, did you?" he asked as they sat down.  
  
"No...it's somewhere in the closet..."  
  
"So, what happened with you and..." the silence finished his question.  
  
"He got married to Lavender...how could you not know?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Lavender? I haven't heard from her since graduation! And I've kept in touch with Ron and I've never heard that those two got hooked up! Let alone...married! Are you sure?" Hermione got up and went to her room. When she returned, she had the note from Lavender in her hand. Harry took it and read it. "This has to be some kind of a joke! I would have known if Ron got married...he never mentioned Lavender or marriage! I'm his best friend! He would have told me! Why didn't you come to me sooner? This is probably another prank like the first one!"  
  
"But-how could it be? Who would do this?" she asked.  
  
"Come on. I'm using 'the wand' to get you to be better. We have to solve this here and now." Before Hermione could protest, she was completely better.  
  
"Ugh...don't you have any patience?" she retoted.  
  
"Don't you have any sense? Sorry, but this is important...it's only been 2 months since you two split! We can mend this thing...hopefully," he added under his breath. Hermione went to her closet and grabbed her wand. Hermione sighed, and together, they apparated to Ron's house. It was pouring rain, and it hurt Hermione's heart just to see it.  
"Ron? Are you home?" Harry called.  
  
"Hey Harry-" Ron said as he walked out of his room. He stopped when he saw Hermione.  
  
"Hi Ron..." Hermione said sheepishly.  
  
"What is she doing here, Harry?" he said almost cruelly.  
  
"She needs to talk to you..." Harry pushed her towards Ron.  
  
"Harry...cut it out!" she said under her breath.  
  
"Why don't you two go outside and talk...I'll stay in here," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, it's pouring rain!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't want to be there!" Ron stomped to the door, opened it, walked out, and slammed it. Hermione looked at Harry as he gestured her to follow him. She did.  
  
"Why did you go? Again? What did I do?" Ron yelled angrily. They were both getting soaked.  
  
"Oh, excuse me! I found THIS on your counter the day after we got together! Don't act so innocent!" she handed the letter to him. He read it and looked up in wonderment.  
  
"Lavender has been dead for 2 years! What is your problem? We were never to be engaged! I never loved her! This is just like you to jump to conclusions!"  
  
"Then why did I get an invitation to your wedding to her? And if she's dead, who would play such an awful trick on us?"  
  
"Hermione, I don't know! And, frankly, maybe it was for the best!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked, water running from both her eyes and her hair.  
  
"It's over, Hermione. It's truly over. I will never love you again. I opened my heart to you and yet again you stomped on it! For that, Hermione Granger, I will NEVER love you!" He was sopping wet. Ron looked at her eyes once more before going into the house. He left Hermione standing there...in the rain...all alone. She grabbed her wand and apparated herself home. She found Courtney on her couch.  
  
"Hermione, you're soaking wet! I thought you were sick-what's wrong?"  
  
"I am sick...sick with grief! That-man! I hate Ronald Weasley! I hope he-he-he-" she ran to the bathroom again.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
"Hey, Courtney."  
  
"Hey. You feeling any better?"  
  
"No...not really. I'm going to the doctor in about 10 minutes," someone knocked at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Courtney said. She opened the door. "Uh-uh-hi..." Harry stood at the door.  
  
"Uh-hi back..." Harry was totally smitten with Courtney...actually, the feeling was mutual.  
  
"Co-come in! My name's uh-uh-"  
  
"Her name is Courtney James. Courtney, this is Harry. Harry Potter." Courtney turned around and whispered loudly,  
  
"Is he the one in the picture???"  
  
"Yes Courtney...he is." She sighed. They continued to stare at each other  
  
"Courtney? I've always liked that name...say, Courtney, would you like to-uh-go out with me sometime?"  
  
"Like...a date?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hell ye-I mean...yes." She tried to pull it off smoothly, but failed. Harry smiled and she almost fell.  
  
"How about this Friday...at around 7?"  
  
"I'm free!"  
  
"Courtney...you were supposed to come over here!"  
  
"Well, I'm canceling!" she whispered loudly again.  
  
"I have to go, you two...oh, Harry? She's a muggle. But, she knows what's going on, so just thought I'd let you know. Bye." Hermione disapparated.  
  
  
  
"I have been sick off and on all month. I was wondering if I could get some antiwizotics for this bug..." Hermione explained to her doctor.  
  
"Well, what other symptoms have you been having?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I feel dizzy sometimes...it's like a stomach flu...I threw up a couple times...but mostly I'm nauseous."  
  
"Have you experienced any stress, lately?" Hermione blushed.  
  
"Yeah...me and my husband...well my ex-husband, just split up for good..."  
  
"Oh...this should be interesting!"  
  
"What, you think my life is a soap opera, Dr. Clara?" The doctor walked over to her cauldron and stirred it. She added a little powder to it and it stopped simmering.  
  
"No, Hermione. Lie on your back. Let's see how far along you are..."  
  
"Excuse me? How far along I am? What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she lay down. Dr. Clara pulled Hermione's robes up and put her wand to her stomach. A holographic screen appeared from thin air.  
  
"Yup...just as I thought...do you see that? Can you hear that thump? That's your baby's heartbeat."  
  
"M-My baby? There must be a mistake...that's impossible...well, not technically, but...IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE!"  
  
"Hermione, calm down...now that you're pregnant, you don't need your blood pressure up!" Hermione breathed in and out.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hermione, I'm positive."  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Going Back   
Chapter 4  
  
  
Hermione walked halfway home before she realized she was a witch. When she got home, she didn't know what to do. So, she decided to clean out her closet. She opened it and found a mess piled 2 stories high. Being overly overwhelmed as it is, she took out her wand and cleaned it the 'faster' way, shall we say.   
  
"*Well*, that was *refreshing*," she sarcastically said to herself. She plopped herself on the couch and apparated a T.V. to her living room. Four movies appeared next to the VCR: Anna and the King, Titanic, Autumn in New York, and Romeo and Juliet. She turned on Anna and the King.  
  
**************************************  
  
"But why couldn't they be together? They're in love! They should be together!"   
  
**************************************  
  
"No! Don't ever let go, Rose! Don't let go!"  
  
**************************************  
  
"But they're in *love*! She's not supposed to die!"  
  
**************************************  
  
"But why did the Capulet's and the Montesque's have a quarrel in the first place? Why'd she have to fake her death? And why'd he fall for it? And why'd she STAB herself???"  
  
**************************************  
  
After her movies, she went to bed.  
  
**************************************  
  
8 months later, no change except for the belly. She went for her checkup, or more like, waddled to her checkup.  
  
"Hey, Dr. Clara," she said brightly.  
  
"Good God! You're huge! Are you ever going to tell me who the father is?"   
  
"Didn't I tell you? I guess you didn't ask."  
  
"I did! When you first found out...but, you fainted dead away before you could answer. So?"  
  
"Well, it's Ron Weasley."  
  
"Oh, he's such a nice man. Whatever happened?"  
  
"Well, the little sperm met the egg, and-"  
  
"No, no, Hermione! What happened between you two?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well, somebody disguised themself as Harry Potter, and told Ron that me and Harry were cheating on him. Well it wasn't Harry. Then, we got back together, obviously, about 8 1/2 months ago. Then, it happened to me. Somebody dressed up as Lavender Brown-"  
  
"She's dead! She died under my care, actually."  
  
"What? How did she die?" Hermione asked, ecstatically exited. (At the wrong time)  
  
"She died of the Cruciatos Curse, actually.(I'm too tired to get up and spell the curse the right way...sorry) Too much pain, not enough strength. I can't believe you hadn't heard about it! Big scandal! To this day, we don't know who did it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah...lie on your back for me, please...that's a girl."  
  
"How many weeks?" the holographic screen appeared again and Hermione glanced up at it almost lovingly.  
  
"2 weeks...until your due date. Hermione, do you have a partner who will coach you through labor?"  
  
"Well...no. I don't know if anyone will want to...it's kind of a nasty job, isn't it?" she tried to laugh.  
  
"Hermione...I'm serious."  
  
"Fine. I'll try to find somebody..."  
  
"Try RON! Oooh! What a concept...the FATHER!"  
  
"Verry funny." Hermione got up and left the room thanking the doctor once more. She left with a thought. 'Should I tell Ron?' Her conscience interrupted. 'No...he's just the father...' She arrived home and went to take her annual nap.  
  
**************************************  
3 weeks later...  
  
"Oh my gosh! I've never been this uncomfortable in ALL my life!" Hermione was lying on her couch with Courtney sitting on the chair.  
  
"Oh, get over it." She saw the mutinous look on Hermione's face and said, "Ok! Ok! I'm just kidding! When was this kid supposed to come, anyways?" she asked as if she was the pregnant one.  
  
"It was supposed to come last week," she said as she closed her eyes.  
  
**************************************  
"Harry! Come over! I think that I'm in labor..."  
  
"Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!"  
  
"Shut-up!" Hermione hung up the phone and then proceeded to pack her clothes, but she had to rip a pillow in between. Harry would be another 5 minutes and Hermione knew she had to fend for herself. She waddled to the closet and got the pillows she had stashed up. Hermione laid herself carefully down on the couch and started ripping the pillows apart as she pulled through her contractions on her own.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Harry...we've got to go to the hospital...hold my hand...I promise I won't squeeze it too hard...come on!" Harry took her hand while he apparated them to the hospital. They apparated right into the Apparating Room. Hermione never felt so helpless in all her life. She'd read all the books...watched all the videos...been to all the seminars but never felt so alone, scared, and helpless. The doctors attended to her right away. She felt as if no one understood what was going on until one of the doctors asked Harry if they were a couple. She screamed no. They levitated her with their wands. Hermione had another contraction. She gritted her teeth. Harry left for some reason. She had no idea where Courtney was either.  
  
It happened so fast. Hermione was being levitated into a room...pregnant, and in labor. Ron saw it all. He was at the hospital by chance on a call about a Muggle who apparently got into the middle of a wizards' duel. He stood paralyzed for over a minute before he realized that he might be...  
  
He ran. He ran as hard as he could until he reached her. "Hermione!"  
  
"Ron! Ron! Ron!" She gritted her teeth. She was at the hardest part on the contractions. Ron took her tense hand in his and held her tight. Amid the pain, she looked up and him. "This baby is...it's yours Ron..." she panted when it was over. "Ours..."  
  
"I figured as much, Hermi." He almost looked resentful. "You're so beautiful..."  
  
"Oh God. I'm sweating like a-hand-need your hand-phew-pig." Her mouth was caught off guard as he leant in for a kiss.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
2 hours later...  
  
"What should her name be, Ron?" Hermione asked as she held her new baby in her arms.  
  
"I don't know...maybe...nope. Don't know."  
  
"Oh! Elizabeth something..."  
  
"Elizabeth Rose...what about Rose?"  
  
"Yes...her name will be Elizabeth Rose. Of all the books I've read-"  
  
"Shh." Ron kissed her. How she missed those soft lips. Her tongue always seemed to find the right place in his mouth.  
  
"Ron...this time...is it forever?"  
  
"Oh yes...I think I know who our break-up culprit is too."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Do you remember the Patil twins?"  
  
"It wasn't them...was it?!"  
  
"No, they had a younger sister and apparently she was in love with me. They fessed up to me today. Sounds so stupid, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah...who would do that? Hey, why were you at the hospital 2 hours ago?"  
  
"Funny thing...this Muggle named Courtney got in the middle of a wizards duel..."  
  
"COURTNEY? Don't you remember her? She was the one that spilled that tray of-"  
  
"Ginger snappers? Ohhh...I remember her now! Did you tell her you were in labor?"  
  
"Yeah... I think I called her...or something, why?"  
  
"She staged the whole thing...the report is she walked into the middle of it. Nobody know how she got into Diagon Alley, either. Now we know."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"Oh, yeah...just a couple of scratches I think. You know what? I think I saw Harry racing towards her room..."  
  
**************************************  
  
  
So, this is how the story ended: Courtney knew that Ron would have to go to the hospital if a Muggle did something stupid because he's the Minister of Magic. (A/N- I put ron in the minister position. I stole that from my other story, stop the world. I can plagerize my own stories, thank you very much.) Anyway, Harry saw her being wheeled in and ran to her just as Ron saw Hermione. When he got there, and saw that Courtney was ok, he proposed and the lived happily ever-nope. There's a spinoff. Look for a story called Take My Hand. It won't be a romance! Ha! What a CONCEPT! Sorry. I do hope you liked it. I honestly think it sucks. Some kind of excuse to et over writers block.   



End file.
